


Naked Without Shame

by exbex



Category: due South
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	Naked Without Shame

There is a pointlessness to being ashamed of most things, therefore, Stella makes it a point to own up to everything that she has ever done in her life.  
She was a cheerleader in high school, for instance. She even keeps a photo of herself decked out in the uniform, with the rest of the team. She loves that picture; it was taken right after a homecoming win, and her hair is drenched in sweat, her face somewhat flushed, and anyone who says that cheerleading isn’t a real sport can kiss her ass.  
Besides, there are things that she’s retained from her participation in cheerleading. Chiefly, a strong voice and a lot of confidence, good posture, and good exercise habits that help her maintain health and muscle tone.  
It’s that last one, along with the ability to do a back bend, that has her on the edge of a mind-blowing orgasm right now.   
She must be quite a sight, hair brushing the floor, abs taut, face flushed once again, beads of sweat on her forehead and right between her breasts, but she’s more interested in enjoying the sight (albeit upside down) of Kowalski, his face contorted in pleasure, and the sounds that Vecchio is making while his arms are shaking, holding onto her hips as he fucks her slowly.  
“Pwuanznmsss,” she says, and blinks furiously up at Kowalski.  
“She wants you to move your hands to her ass, Vecchio. Pay attention,” Kowalski gasps out.  
Vecchio follows orders, and Stella moans appreciatively around Kowalski’s cock.  
**  
Observation has told Stella that her that Ray and Ray enjoy the afterplay even more than she does. Vecchio kneads her feet with the same concentration she’s seen him use rolling out homemade pasta, while Kowalski has her propped against him while he gives her one of his expert back massages. She idly takes his hands and moves them to her nipples. “I think maybe you’re too good to me”, she murmurs against him, though she knows Vecchio can hear it as well. Kowalski gives a derisive snort as Vecchio peers at her through those green eyes and quirks an eyebrow with a disbelieving “uh huh…”  
Stella gives him a lazy smile and considers trying to procure a cheerleading uniform of some sort.


End file.
